Akuma's quest 7
by ShadowScience
Summary: Akuma/Gouki continues his quest to find worthy opponents by travelling through other stories. Part 7 of 10 of the saga.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Street Fighter and One Piece.**

**I have returned. And this time, Akuma sets his sights on Luffy.**

Akuma lands at the bottom of the ocean. He opens his eyes and watches a ship pass over him on the surface. He immediately takes action. His body starts spinning infernally fast, kicking sea monsters in the way and rises like an arrow to the surface. The ship over him blows apart completely; much to the pirates on board's shock.

"Tenshou Kaireki Jin!" Akuma shouts as he performs the Demon Armageddon.

"WHAT THE HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL?!" Buggy shouts as he falls with his companions in the open sea.

Akuma's attack allows him to fly to an island far away.

Once Akuma gets there, he patiently sits on its beach and closes his eyes to concentrate. It's only after 3 days of intense meditation that something interesting comes across his way.

"Hold it!" A marine says holding him at gunpoint.

"…" Akuma doesn't even bother to look at him.

"You're coming with us. You are under arrest for assaulting one of the seven Royal Shishibukai!"

Akuma gets up quickly, knocks out all the marines and kicks their ship away. But he turns back towards the horizon as he senses a considerable power nearby. He smirks: "Finally something worth my time."

"Heaven Earth Slice Destroyer!"

His chop on the ground splits the seas in two. The ship in the way gets turned over by the sheer pressure. The Sunny Thousand falls near the beach. Everyone on board seem to have fainted from the sudden attack… Except one.

Captain Monkey. D. Luffy steps out of the ship with his elastic legs and faces Akuma.

"And I was eating. What happened? OOOOOHHHHHH!" Luffy says when he spots the Master of the Fist.

"I am Akuma! Elastic entity, show me those fists!"

"Hey! My name is Luffy, alright? I don't like when someone attacks my friends like that. But if it's a fight that you want, then bring it on!"

Luffy jumps up the instant after.

"Gomu Gomu No Bullet!" His rubber arm extends and heads for Akuma for a punch.

But Akuma easily blocks it and starts punching Luffy's face and body. He doesn't let up and keeps on the offensive with follows up and combinations. Luffy is then knocked down by a Tatsumaki but his face shows no deep damage. Straw hat gets up and retaliates.

"Gomu Gomu No Gatling Gun!" Luffy shouts while sending multi-hit punches on Akuma.

The red-haired warrior jumps high to avoid taking further damage. He descends afterwards towards Luffy with a swift downwards kick as fast as an arrow. The pirate captain takes it in the abdomen and loses some air out of his lungs in the process. But Akuma frowns as he notices only minimal damage from the attack. His train of thought is interrupted by Luffy's arm grabbing Akuma's ankle as he uses it to smash him on the ground. Akuma gets up and fires a purple Hadoken. Luffy takes it head-on and gets pushed back.

"Ow! What was that? You can fire purple things from your hands?" Luffy says with a hint of admiration.

"No more chit-chat! Messatsu!"

Fed up; Akuma fires a bigger Gohadoken that knocks down the pirate boy again. The effectiveness of this attack confirms the Master of the Fist's suspicions: His opponent seems resistant to physical attacks. But Ki based attacks seem to work better.

With a renewed strategy, Akuma continues the battle.

"Gomu Gomu No pistol!" Luffy's punch sends Akuma flying.

"Gou Zanku! Akuma's fireballs rain down on Luffy. The damage seems immense.

As the smoke clears, Akuma looks wary. The smoke leaves its place to steam. This steam is emanating from someone. Akuma had no way of knowing that Luffy had resorted to Gear Second.

"Gomu Gomu No…"

"…"

"Twin Jet Pistol!"

Luffy's two hands, powered by his Haki, crash down on Akuma's abdomen before he can even blink. To Akuma, it felt like an entire fortress collided with his body. But Luffy wasn't finished with this.

"Gomu Gomu No Jet Gatling Gun!"

The continuous wave of rapid punches sends the red-haired warrior flying in a big nearby rock. He gets up while coughing up some blood. He gets back in his signature stance and powers up.

"You are but a child! Do better than that! You risk destruction!"

"Tch! Fine then! I'll go all out this time! Bring it on, red freak!"

Luffy is then welcomed by a Satsui no Hado powered punch. This one does a little more damage than the normal ones and Luffy recoils. The Master of the Fist follows up with a Misogi that buries the young boy in dirt. But Luffy fights back and punches Akuma hard. Both fighters immediately start a powered up punch-out with neither intending to yield. But after a while, Luffy starts taking the upper hand. As Akuma is pushed back, he breaks the deadlock and sends a charged Gohadoken at point-blank range. He seizes Luffy's feet and start swinging him around like an object. Luffy's head hit everything that comes, like trees, rocks or the ground. The Master then throws him in his ship. Luffy jumps through the ship's floor and stands before Akuma.

"…"

"…"

"… It's time to meet eternity, boy."

"Let's finish this!"

At those words, Luffy bites his thumb and activates Gear Third. His fist becomes gigantic and Luffy stretches it to maximum.

"Gomu Gomu No… Armament… Elephant Gun!"

Akuma's hair whitens as the earth shakes and the sky darkens. Shin Akuma prepares to counter the imminent impact.

"OOOOOOORRRRRRRYAAAAA!"

The two fists collide with tremendous intensity; the sand of the beach flies everywhere from the sheer power. But Shin Akuma pulls on Luffy's arm at the last moment and he loses balance in the air. Shin Akuma takes advantage of the opening to use a Kongou Kokuretsu Zan on the ground. It shakes the entire island and the upwards spiral of energy damages Luffy gravely. As Luffy falls, he gets just in front of Shin Akuma who fries him with a Messatsu Gou Hadou. The fight is over.

Shin Akuma stares down at the unconscious Luffy as he transforms back. But the vortex opens again as the island starts to sink. Luffy's body is beginning to be swallowed by the sea as his friends regain consciousness. The fate of the young pirate is unknown as of now. As for Akuma, he was nowhere to be seen.

**Hope you enjoyed. See you next time…**


End file.
